


Strange and Beautiful

by Evilchuckles



Series: Miss Gingerpaws Series [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/pseuds/Evilchuckles





	Strange and Beautiful

Gevanni opened his eyes and realised that he was smiling even though he wasn’t entirely awake. He thought there might be a very good chance that he had been smiling all night, even while unconscious.  
He was so happy that he should be shot as a warning to others.

He turned to gaze moonily upon a sleeping Near and almost started out of his skin when he saw Near’s eyes open, watching him.

“You snore.” Near informed him.

“Er...sorry?”

“That’s OK. I have earplugs. They’re very good.”

“Oh.” Gevanni couldn’t help remembering his moment of panic the night before when he started to realise what a relationship with Near might entail. After all, Near might be beautiful and terrifyingly intelligent, he might be charming and sensual. But he was always really, really, really, weird.

“You’re not smiling anymore.” Near observed, thoughtfully, “Are you having second thoughts?”

“Good god no!” Gevanni assured him. “I just can’t believe my luck. That you...and me...”

“That’s nice.” Near nodded, lying back and stretching his fucking gorgeous naked body, yawning. “I read a book last night which said that often people regret sexual encounters in the morning.”

“Last night?” Gevanni was having distinct trouble thinking clearly, and was hard as rock. “When did you have time to read?”

“Oh,” Near said, dismissively, “I woke up at three and went to read and then came back. It took about half an hour. It was an interesting book about relationships.”

“You read a book in half an hour?” Gevanni echoed, weakly, “A whole book.”

Near looked perplexed. “I had to make notes. You can’t rush these things.”

Gevanni started laughing and continued laughing until a bewildered Near threw a pillow at him. 

 

Gevanni wanted to stay in bed all day. He certainly wanted to investigate the morning erection he had noticed between Near’s thighs. Yes, Gevanni was Intensely interested in that. But Near insisted on a shower. 

“It’s 8 am.” Near told him, detaching Gevanni from his neck, albeit with visible reluctance, “I always have a shower at 8 am. That’s how I know it’s 8 am.”

“OK,” Gevanni could see that Near was going to be high maintenance in so many ways. And right then he didn’t give a shit. “You have a routine. I get that. But there’s nothing to stop me having a shower with you, is there?”

Near looked surprised. “I didn’t know you were so environmentally conscious.”

‘Wow...’ Gevanni grinned, following Near into the bathroom. ‘He wasn’t kidding about the sex blind spot.’

Once in the shower with Near Gevanni held out for about two seconds before pulling Near’s wet, naked body against his and kissing him, hungrily. Near made a shocked sound but wrapped his arms around Gevanni and kissed back at once. Gevanni groaned. Wet, hard, naked Near, pressed up against him, all slippery and...and...Gevanni was actually allowed to touch him! 

Gevanni soon realised that neither of them were going to last this time, any more than they had managed the first time. Near was bucking against him and his own erection was not prepared to wait at all.  
So when Near wrapped a slick hand around him and Gevanni returned the favour, it took all of a minute and a half. 

What pushed Gevanni over the edge was the sound Near made when he came, like a sigh crossed with a whimper.

Gevanni came and he came hard. He felt like a creature made of glee.

Afterwards Near bent his head onto Gevanni’s shoulder and shook in his arms. Eventually he mumbled, “I last much longer than that when I do it on my own.”

Gevanni smirked. He hadn’t forgotten how competitive Near was. What a perfectionist he was. It was obviously irritating him that he was coming so fast every time. He had probably done some research and picked up the idea that stamina was important.

Gevanni was about to point out that self control would develop over time when he stopped, mid breath. Completely arrested by the thought of Near, touching himself.

“Do you do it a lot?” Gevanni asked, dazedly, as Near disentangled himself and got out of the shower. 

“What?” Near said, rubbing his hair with a towel, making it stand up in even crazier curls and threads than usual. Gevanni almost had to shut his eyes against the image of Near like that. It was almost too much to bear. “Masturbation? Yes. Most nights. It’s good for the prostate. Also, it’s nice.”

“What do you think about?” Gevanni’s mouth appeared to have severed all contact with his brain and was now only taking orders from his genitals.

A faint smile flickered around Near’s lips. “Lately?” He said. “You.”

Then he waited, and waited, and eventually began to look worried. “Are you alright, Gevanni? You look a bit...”

“I’m fine.” Gevanni told him, through strangled vocal chords. “Just...Near...do you have any idea how...how...you’re so...Guh....”

Near pursed his lips, nonplussed. “You’re very strange. You’ve started using a lot of irregular sentences and making noises that ought to be words but aren’t and I never know what you’re thinking or if you’re about to have a fit or something. Is this what sex always does to you?”

“No. Just you.”

“Do you want some coffee? Would that help?” Near was dry now (boo!) and he passed Gevanni a towel. 

Gevanni nodded mutely.

After Near went to the kitchen Gevanni took a moment to gently bang his head against the wall and hyper ventilate.

 

The coffee did help as did Near now being clothed, but Gevanni couldn’t help wondering how the hell he was going to work with Near without everyone knowing at once what was going on. The high probability of Gevanni pouncing on the man every three minutes would be a dead give away.

And just as Gevanni was worrying, Near floored him. Again. And nothing bad mattered anymore.

“By the way,” Near informed him, as he arranged his egg and soldiers according to rank, one foot on the chair. “When we are not at work I would like you to call me Nate.”

Gevanni caught his breath.

Near looked up at him, face entirely open and a little bit vulnerable. “I’m Nate.”


End file.
